fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Frisk
Frisk is the protagonist of the game Undertale, and is usually either the friend or enemy of everyone there. Appearance Frisk is a human "child", as described by the game, and their gender is often left to headcanon. They wear a blue sweater with purple/magenta stripes and blue pants, and brown boots. They have a pudgy appearance, brown hair, and a stoic expression that never seems to change, although the characters around them can often interpret their emotions anyway. History Frisk doesn't have much stated history previous to the events of Undertale. However, it is implied that they are an orphan (due to the Pacifist ending including them having the choice to be adopted) and very adventurous, even so much as to explore Mt. Ebott even though no one ever came back from there. Beginning the events of Undertale, they fall down Mt. Ebott and land in the Ruins. Flowey, a flower with a face, teaches them the mechanics of the game before betraying them and attempting to kill them. Before he can, though, he is interrupted by Toriel, who saves Frisk and helps further the player's knowledge of the mechanics. After this, Frisk wants to leave the Ruins and explore the rest of the Underground. They are blocked by Toriel, who wants to make sure they are ready to face the challenges outside. After a battle with Toriel (which can either result in her death or many attempts to spare her her joy), Frisk goes through the Underground, either killing or befriending many monsters, until they reach the end of the route they're taking. Neutral Route If Frisk killed some (but not all) of the monsters, they face off with Photoshop Flowey, which is Flowey combined with the other 6 human SOULs. After that, they somehow end up back on the surface, with a call from Sans about the conditions of the Underground based on their actions. Pacifist Route If Frisk spared every single monster possible in the Underground, you fight against Asriel, Flowey's past form, but now as a being of hyperdeath, due to the power of the human SOULs, and proceeds to absorb all the other monsters' SOULs. After that, he becomes his final form which Frisk successfully defeats. Afterwards, it's revealed that Asriel reverts back to his child form and he breaks the barrier using the power of the SOULs. The Monsters are freed from the Underground and Frisk can talk to Asriel as he reveals his backstory of becoming Flowey and that he's sorry for everything he did. Frisk then heads to the Surface and has the option to be adopted by Toriel. Genocide Route If Frisk murders every monster in the Underground, when they confront Flowey, he just seems confident that Frisk is Chara, but then becomes very nervous. However, Frisk kills him in one action, which (without your consent) does multiple blows and crushes him into dust. Afterwards, it is revealed all the stats Frisk raised from killing monsters brings Chara back to life and they proceed to erase the universe, with the only way back in is sacrificing Frisk's soul and permanently ruining future Pacifist endings. Gallery Frisk Render By Skodwarde.png|Frisk's pixelated appearance. Friskstock.png|Frisk's Stock Icon. Trivia *Toby Fox chose for Frisk to not show much emotion or have much of a personality other than adventurous and (literally) determined, or even their gender because he wanted players to be able to decide on that, to mold Frisk into their own liking.